Sucedio en Londres
by Nakuru K
Summary: UA Capitulo Final
1. Prologo

Prologo

En una silla de una linda cafetería del centro de Tokio, se podía observar la torre de este lugar… y era vista a través de los ojos verdes de una joven mujer… muy hermosa, su cabello era castaño claro, lacio que llegaba a media espalda, no era alta pero tampoco era pequeña y su figura era armoniosa piel clara ella tenia 24 años, pero volviendo a sus ojos ellos a pesar del bello color que tenían pues estaban opacos, no tenían mas brillo que el de unas lagrimas que comenzaban a salir… pero se apresuro a secarlas… una voz la saco de sus pensamientos… era un chico seis años mayor que ella, de piel clara ojos grises rubio y un poco mas alto que la chica.

– ¿Tienes mucho tiempo esperándome Sakura?

Sak – Si, bueno no… es solo que… necesitaba de un buen café…hace mucho frío y pensé en llegar un poco antes – Fingiendo una sonrisa – De hecho también llegaste temprano antes Darién – Viendo el reloj de su celular

Darién – Lo importante es que ya estamos aquí – Dándole un beso y sentándose en frente de ella – ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas muy callada

Sak – Si, solo que recordaba cosas sin importancia… ¿pero que era tan importante que tenias que verme hoy y no pudiste esperar a mañana?

Dar – Lo que pasa es que hoy hace dos años nos conocimos aquí en este lugar ¿lo recuerdas? Paso más de un año para que me aceptaras como tu novio

Sak – Si es cierto – Dijo con cierta melancolía – Lo recuerdo

Dar – En esa ocasión, también estabas pensando mucho, recordando y veías de forma inusual el café que tomabas y pensé… esa chica algún día será mi novia y no me equivoque

Sak – No claro que no

Dar – Y hoy cumplimos seis meses de novios así que quería darte esto – Una pequeña caja negra con una pulsera de plata con una inscripción con las iniciales de ambos

Sak – Yo no tengo nada que darte… lo olvide

Dar – No importa – Poniéndosela

Ya varias horas habían transcurrido, y la luna se hacia presente junto con un gran frío, en el apartamento de Sakura Kinomoto, mejor dicho en la habitación la joven trataba de tener una noche de sueño decente… pero no lo podía lograr, sabia que si dormía tendría la misma pesadilla que rondaba su mente esos días, los mismos que el año pasado y el antepasado, en enero era cuando la chica mas consumía café, porque debía mantenerse despierta por el insomnio de las pesadillas.

Sakura – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aun me atormentas después de estos años? – Viendo un bello oso de peluche, para ver después un calendario que tenía en una pared, marcaba que era 7 de enero – Hoy se cumple otro año de eso

En Londres era de día un par de jóvenes caminaban por las calles, siendo observados por las chicas ya que eran muy apuestos y con un gran porte el primero de cabello negro bien peinado, ojos azules cubiertos por unos lentes que lo hacían lucir intelectual, piel blanca y un poco mas alto que el joven a su lado quien a su vez tenia un cabellos castaño oscuro algo despeinados, un tanto moreno pero también unos ojos cafés, serios. Tenían 27 años ambos jóvenes.

– ¿Y bien a donde iremos Shaoran? – Dijo el ojiazul

Shaoran – Tu no se, quizá con tu prometida, pero yo, creo que iré a mi casa, no estoy de ánimos para pasear el día de hoy Eriol

Eriol – Ya veo… cada año es lo mismo amigo, deberías dejar superarlo, ya han pasado tres años de eso

Shaoran – Si fuera tan fácil… la forma en que todo sucedió no se

Eriol – Ambos sufrieron mucho, sobre todo ella y dime algo, ¿Ya abriste su regalo?

Shaoran – No, aun no puedo, de todos modos ya no tiene caso… pero bueno… nos vemos luego amigo me voy, salúdame a Tomoyo – Sonriendo levemente y alejándose del joven

Eriol – Bien – Tomo su celular y llamo a alguien – Hola amor ¿Cómo estas?… bien… quería verte ¿podemos?... paso por ti en una media hora… no es necesario siempre luces radiante… es verdad… ya voy en camino… yo a ti también - Colgando para ir a su automóvil.

En el apartamento de Shaoran Li, mejor dicho en la sala, estaba el joven observando un regalo de navidad, el papel verde parecía un poco gastado y viejo, y lo era, tenia tiempo ya, ni siquiera conservaba el moño que una vez tuvo se encontraba un poco doblado como si lo hubieran tirado.

Shaoran – ¿Porque no puedo? Debería poder abrirlo después de estos años… pero no puedo, como te extraño… me arrepiento de la forma en que te trate… aun te amo, nunca deje de hacerlo… que daría por volver a verte y que me perdonaras… pero ya debes ser feliz con alguien mas.

Mientras que en un restaurante de Inglaterra estaba el joven Eriol con una bella joven de 26 años, al igual que el poseía una blanca piel contrastando con su cabello negro grisáceo rizado que llegaba a la cintura y unos bellos ojos color violeta, algo inusuales.

Eriol – Cambiando de tema Tomoyo

Tomoyo – ¿Qué es más importante que nuestra boda?

Eriol – Nada, pero me preguntaba ¿Qué ha pasado con tu prima? Hace ya tiempo que no viene a visitarte

Tomoyo – Me pondré celosa – Fingiendo enojo – Sabes que ella no desea volver aquí, no después de lo que paso, aunque en realidad no se que fue lo que paso

Eriol – No te preocupes tendrá que venir a la boda

Tomoyo – Si tienes razón cariño, solo que me gustaría saber lo que sucedió

Eriol – A mi también

Tomoyo – Pues hay que investigar ¿no te parece?

Eriol – Amor ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora no lo dirán?

Tomoyo – Buen punto

Eriol – ¿Ya están llegando respuestas a la invitación?

Tomoyo – Si ya casi están todas, solo faltan las que enviamos al extranjero

Ya era el 10 de enero, por la noche en la ciudad de Tokio, y una joven de ojos verdes veía con atención un sobre de proveniente de Inglaterra, lo que la tenia algo nerviosa, no quería saber mucho acerca de ese país donde pasaron tantas cosas, pero se dispuso a abrirlo… era una invitación

Por favor recuerden dejar sus reviws


	2. Recordando

Capitulo 1

Recordando

Ya era el 10 de enero, por la noche en la ciudad de Tokio, y una joven de ojos verdes veía con atención un sobre de proveniente de Inglaterra, lo que la tenia algo nerviosa, no quería saber mucho acerca de ese país donde pasaron tantas cosas, pero se dispuso a abrirlo… era una invitación

Sakura – Una invitación a la boda de Tomoyo Daidoji y de Eriol Hiragisawa, es para el seis de marzo… este año… me alegro por ella y será en Londres… ¿acaso desea torturarme? No creo es el mejor día de su vida y quiere mucho a Eriol, en fin… - Y así la observo un rato hasta que se fue a dormir

_ La chica se encontraba un poco descobijada y comenzó a despertar puesto que hacia un poco de frío, lo primero que pudo ver fue el reloj despertador, tenia que estar en clases en una hora_

_Sakura – Es tarde – Tratando de levantarse, pero un brazo que sobresalía de las sabanas verdes esmeralda se lo impedía – Déjame levantarme_

– _No, quédate – Abrazándola aun más_

_Sakura – No puedo tengo que ir a la escuela, pero primero debo ir a la casa a bañarme – Al ver que no funcionaba – Por favor Shaoran_

_Shaoran – Podemos hacerlo aquí_

_Sakura – Muy tentador pero… - Siendo interrumpida por el joven que comenzó a besarla para después cubrirla con la cobija – Tengo que irme_

_Shaoran – No _

El despertador sonó haciendo que la joven despertara de inmediato

Sakura – No, eso no, porque sueño con tigo si te odio… en fin debo ir a trabajar, pero que pesado ir en lunes – Sobre todo porque sabía bien que en estos días había mucho trabajo en la empresa

Al llegar a su trabajo le dijeron de inmediato que su jefe la esperaba en su oficina, así que se apresuro a ir a la oficina del director general

Sakura – ¿Deseaba verme señor Tendo?

Jefe – Si, señorita Kinomoto, usted sabe que nuestra empresa cambio de dueño, es por eso que estamos haciendo recortes de personal y todos estamos muy atareados

Sakura – Si señor – Temiendo lo peor

Jefe – Usted es muy joven y estoy seguro que aun le falta mucho que aprender, un poco mas de experiencia, lo que requerimos en la empresa

Sakura – Si aun me falta mucho por aprender

Jefe – Bueno vallamos al grano señorita Sakura, hay muchos despidos en la empresa, es por eso que… - Siendo interrumpido por la joven

Sakura – Estoy conciente que me falta mucho por aprender pero también se que puedo ofrecerle mucho a la empresa si solo se me da la oportunidad

Jefe – Claro que si, es por eso que le daré el puesto de subdirectora general, ya que no puede seguir siendo solamente mi secretaria señorita Kinomoto

Sakura – Pensé que… - Pero no termino la frase

Jefe – Claro que no la despediré, es muy valiosa para la compañía, pero si desea el puesto viene con una condición

Sakura – Dígame

Jefe – Debe viajar al extranjero por unos meses, para que se pueda reunir con el nuevo dueño de la empresa, iría personalmente pero debido a la delicada salud de mi esposa, no podré, ¿usted tiene un inconveniente?

Sakura – Claro que iré, usted no se preocupe por nada, no hay problema

Jefe – Perfecto parte el miércoles en la mañana, y puede tomarse el día de mañana y lo que resta de hoy para arreglar lo que necesite

Sakura – Si, iré a hacer las maletas – Levantándose de la silla

Jefe – ¿Quiere saber a donde ira?

Sakura – Si – Reprochándose por ser siempre tan despistada y distraída

Jefe – A Gran Bretaña, Londres para ser mas especifico… se que usted estudio allá por eso se que es la adecuada, ya esta reservado el hotel por tiempo indefinido mientras arreglas todo

Sakura – Esta bien

Jefe – Se cuida y estaremos en contacto

Sakura – Si gracias y espero que su esposa tanga a los gemelos sin complicaciones

Jefe – También yo, hemos esperado tanto por un bebe

Era de madrugada en Londres, las calles estaban frías, después de todo estaban cubiertas por nieve, no mucha pero estaba presente, un joven castaño se encontraba con una chica de cabello negro y ojos café rojizo, piel blanca, ambos estaban desnudos cubiertos entre sabanas cafés, y el chico se levando comenzando a ponerse su ropa

– Shaoran ¿A dónde vas a esta hora? Hace mucho frío

Shaoran – Me tengo que ir Mina

Mina – No… hace mucho frío, te enfermaras – Pero el chico no hizo caso y termino de vestirse – Shaoran quédate – Dijo con voz empalagosa

Shaoran – Nos vemos luego… te hablo – Saliendo de la habitación dándole un beso en la mejilla

Mina – Maldito – Arrojando una almohada – Cree que solo soy un juguete peor ya vera esto no se queda así

Horas más tarde en Tomoeda, Japón, la chica entraba a una gran casa

Sakura – ¿Se encuentra mi papá? – Preguntándole a una mucama

– Si el señor Fujitaka, esta en la biblioteca, ahora la anuncio

Sakura – Yo iré, no te preocupes

– Esta bien

Sakura – Papá – Dijo entrando a la gran biblioteca – Hola

Fujitaka – Hija ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Dijo un hombre de cabello del mismo color que ella, usaba lentes y de ojos café, se veía era una persona muy amable

Sakura – Venia a despedirme… pasado mañana partiré a Inglaterra, por motivos de trabajo… me ascendieron, ahora soy subdirectora general

Fuji – Felicidades hija, te lo mereces

Sakura – Bueno solo quería decirte eso, me iré, bueno en realidad no se cuento tiempo me iré, pero prometo mandarte e-mail, cada que pueda, espero sea diario – Y observo un cuadro de una mujer que tendría su edad, poseía un cabello grisáceo, rizado y unos ojos verdes muy perecidos a lo de la chica

Fuji – Estoy seguro que desde el cielo esta muy orgullosa de ti, Nadeshiko siempre los quiso mucho a ti a tu hermano – Sonrío con un poco de melancolía

Sakura – Es cierto, ¿donde esta Touya?

Fuji – Hoy le tocaba cita a Ichiro con el pediatra, así que fue con Nakuru a llevarlo

En la casa de la castaña se encontraba preparando un pastel de tamaño mediano de fresas, estaba terminando de adornarlo, en la estufa tenia agua a hervir, en eso llamaron a su puerta.

Sakura – Ya voy – Abriendo la puerta para encontrarse con un joven, que ella bien conocía pues era su novio – Pasa Darién – Dándole un beso rápido y comenzó a caminar a la cocina – Espérame en la sala si quieres puedes ver algo, no tardo en llevar el té

Dar – Claro amor – Caminando a la sala

_ Estaba lloviendo, algo usual para ese lugar, en la cocina se estaba preparando un rico té cuando unos brazos que la abrazaban de espalda la interrumpieron_

_Sakura – No hagas eso Shaoran – Asustándola un poco_

_Shaoran – No puedo abrazar al amor de mi vida – Dijo haciéndose el ofendido – Disculpa si te asuste, pero es que tenia que venir a besarte, después de todo no puedo estar ten lejos de ti durante tanto tiempo_

_Sakura – No fue ni cinco minutos además es lo menos que puedo hacer, considerando que me trajiste un pastel exquisito – Mientras veía de reojo un bello pastel de vainilla cubierto de fresas_

_Shaoran – Aun así – Comenzó a besar sus cuello, hizo que la joven girara y para besarla en la boca, moviéndola lentamente a una pequeña mesa que estaba en la cocina_

El silbido de la cafetera la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y se apresuro a servir todo, tratando de recuperar su tono natural de piel y para después reunirse en la sala con su novio.

Sakura – Listo

Dar – Déjame ayudarte – Tomando una charola con un pastel, dos platos y tazas, azúcar cucharas y un cuchillo para pastel – ¿Y bien? Cual era la urgencia para vernos – Mientras la joven servia

Sakura – Mmmm… me ascendieron en el trabajo

Dar – Felicidades amor – Abrazándola – Pero entonces debiste decirme algo para ir a festejarlo en un restaurante… que te parece si el viernes

Sakura – Es que eso no es todo… para que me lo den debo viajar por unos meses

Dar – Entonces ¿Te iras? ¿Cuanto tiempo?

Sakura – No se, unos meses… mientras todo se arregla, voy a Londres

Dar – Ya veo… al menos es un lugar que conoces – Algo melancólico

Sakura – Disculpa pero es un gran avance para mí y tenia que aceptar

Dar – Comprendo, ¿cuando te vas?

Sakura – Pasado mañana

Dar – Mañana en mi casa, te preparare una cena de despedida

Sakura – Bien

Una pareja de jóvenes se encontraban en un restaurante y probando comida decidiendo que seria lo que comerían el día se su boda.

Tomoyo – No puedo decirme… es que toda la comida esta exquisita

Eriol – Te das cuenta que podríamos hacer un bufe, donde incluyamos ambos tipos de comida… después te todo vendrán familia y amigos de Japón y también de aquí, seria algo perfecto, ya que tu y yo somos como una combinación de ambos lugares

Tomoyo – Tienes razón, es perfecto… te amo

Dar – Lo se… digo yo también te amo

Tomoyo – Jajaja, pero aun así debemos elegir algunos platillos

Dar – Bien

_ Era casi de noche pero no hacia mucho frío, solo un leve soplo de aire, no se conocían por mucho tiempo pero entre ellos había una gran conexión, era el primero de abril, el tenia 21 ya había terminado su carrera y comenzaba a trabajar en los negocios de su familia, pero ella acababa de comenzar y también ese día cumplía años 18_

_Sakura – Gracias por el recorrido_

_Shaoran – No te preocupes… se que tienes mas de medio año viviendo aquí y aun no conoces mucho de la cuidad_

_Sakura – Cierto, aun así, muchas gracias_

_Shaoran – ¿Y ahora a donde deseas ir?_

_Sakura – Pues me parece que me llevas a la casa porque mañana iré a la escuela y pues… se esta haciendo de noche_

_Shaoran – Bien vamos – Caminaron en silencio hasta el coche y subieron para dirigirse al departamento que la chica compartía con su prima dos años mayor que ella – Se ve que te divertiste_

_Sakura – Claro que si… me agrado mas que la fiesta que me preparo ayer Tomoyo, fue agradable pero conozco tan pocas personas_

_Shaoran – Te entiendo… llevo varios años aquí pero no he tenido tiempo de conocer muchas personas… llegamos – Mientras estacionaba el carro_

_Sakura – ¿Quieres acompañarme? Después de tantas molestias no se si quieras un café, agua o te... _

_Shaoran – Vamos, te acepto un té – Al subir entraron en un gran apartamento de cuatro habitaciones, tres baños, una cocina, una sala y un comedor, era un piso completo para ellas – ¿Y Tomoyo? – Le pregunto a la chica mientras servia el té _

_Sakura – Con Eriol, me dijo que se quedaría con ustedes el día de hoy… aquí esta – Dándole una taza – Esta caliente – A la hora de tomar la taza sus manos se rozaron y el dejo el té en la mesa y acerco a la joven a el – Shaoran ¿Qué…? _

_Shaoran – Te quiero mucho y me encantaría que fueras mi novia – Y comenzó a besarla con ternura – Y bien ¿Qué dices?_

_Sakura – Yo… – Aun no lo creía estaba tan acalorada que sus mejillas estaban rojas – Yo… bueno si, si quiero ser tu novia_

Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

– Señor Li

Shaoran – ¿Si que ocurre señora Smith?

Señora – Puede ir a su casa la reunión que tenia se cancelo y pues ya era la ultima

Shaoran – Gracias, supongo que usted también puede retirarse – Tomando su portafolio y saliendo de ahí

Deseaba salir de ese lugar y pensar… le gustaba pensar en épocas mas felices, como le hubiera gustado ir con ella, aun lo deseaba pero sus responsabilidades no se lo permitían, odiaba estar atrapado en ese negocio, pero tampoco quería ser separado de su familia por muy fría que esta fuera o al menos la mayoría de esta… caminaba por las calles tan concurridas donde la gente lo rodeaba, aun así se sentía tan solo, el sabia que esa era la verdadera soledad.

Shaoran – Como la extraño – Susurro – Cuanto desearía verla y pedirle perdón por todo lo que le hice – De entre la gente vio a una joven, era turista sin duda, ya que observaba todo con detenimiento, caminaba despacio, no tenia a ningún lado a donde ir… – Esos ojos – Dijo cuanto esta le envió una mirada fugaz antes de caminar rápidamente, y el la siguió pero al dar vuelta en una calle la perdió


	3. Una broma del destino

Capitulo 2

Una broma del destino

Después de algunos fallos técnicos mi computadora volvió (en hp me tardaron más de un mes para arreglarla de la garantía) en fin, celebrando que volvió les dejo dos capítulos de todas mis historias y gracias por seguirlas ya que son para ustedes y es un honor que alguien las lea.

La joven salía de la habitación del hotel ya que si se quedaba se dormiría, y no podía permitirse eso, claro que no, después de todo si se quedaría por mucho tiempo debía acostumbrarse al cambio de horario. Mientras iba en el elevador vio un anillo de oro que poseía un diamante enorme…

_ Durante el postre un joven de ojos grises lo preparo era un suflé de chocolate._

_Sakura – Esta delicioso Darién_

_Dar – Me alegra que te guste, lo prepare de forma muy especial dada la circunstancia_

_Sakura – Gracias, eres muy especial – Mientras comía noto algo en el tenedor – Darién ¿Qué es esto? – Pero al ver al joven lo vio arrodillado ante ella y con el anillo en el tenedor_

_Dar – Sakura ¿Me harías el honor de casarte con migo? – Poniendo el anillo en su dedo_

_Sakura – Mande, yo no se_

_Dar – ¿Qué?_

_Sakura – Todo es tan repentino que no lo se_

_Dar – Bien, guarda el anillo y me respondes al volver de Londres, yo te estaré esperando_

Eso sucedió una noche antes de partir

Sakura – ¿Qué hacer? – De pronto se noto en las calles y comenzó a ver todo, no iría a trabajar hasta el día siguiente así que no tenia prisa pero de pronto vio a una persona conocida y su impulso fue quedarse ahí parada y esperar a que llegara pero en cambio lo que hizo fue esconderse dando vuelta a la calle y entrando al primer lugar abierto que vio

– Una cliente – Dijo una mujer que barajaba unas cartas color vino

Sakura – ¿Qué? No, es solo que… - Mientras veía como acomodaba las cartas boca bajo y comenzaba a voltearlas

Gitana – ¿Deseas que te diga tu futuro? – Dijo al terminar – Tu pasado me dice que sufriste una… no grandes perdidas de seres amados, cada una mas devastadora que la anterior, pero muy cercanas una de otra

Sakura – Sabe yo…

Git – Veo también en tu presente que estas confundida y huyendo de tantas cosas

Sakura – Señora yo no quiero que gaste su tiempo en mi… sabe no me interesa saber nada de esto

Git – Estas huyendo de un compromiso… del amor, pero en el futuro veo que tienes dos… sigue tus impulsos comenzaste mal… no importa lo que sucedió en el pasado si haces lo que tu corazón te dicta serás siempre feliz

Sakura – No creo lo que dice

Git – No lo dijo yo si no las cartas… tienes que creer

Sakura – Sabe, aunque le pedí que no dijera nada lo hizo así que aquí esta algo de dinero – Dándole un billete y se marcho del lugar – Esa mujer esta loca

La mañana siguiente se encontraba el joven de ojos café en su oficina pensando en lo del día anterior… esos días había estado pensando en ella pero, se había imaginado lo que vio después de todo estaba deseando verla acaso fue una cruel broma de su mente o posiblemente su deseo se convirtió en realidad. Hablo por el intercomunicador

Shaoran – Señora Smith comuníqueme con el señor Hiragisawa

Señora – De inmediato – Unos minutos después – El señor Hiragisawa esta por la línea dos, algo más se le ofrece

Shaoran – Por el momento no gracias

Señora – Recuerde que faltan diez minutos para su cita de negocios

Shaoran – Si lo se, en cuanto llegue puedes decirle que pase

Señora – Si – Y termino esta conversación, tomo el teléfono presiono una tecla y girando el asiento para ver parte de Londres

Shaoran – ¿Eriol?

_Eriol – ¿Qué sucede?_

Shaoran – Quería hacerte una pregunta ¿Qué sabes de Sakura?

_Eriol – Sakura, no mucho, nos felicito por teléfono en año nuevo pero es todo lo que se ¿A que viene esa pregunta?_

Shaoran – No, es solo que… estos días han sido un poco extraños

_Eriol – Quieres que vaya a tu oficina_

Shaoran – No espero a alguien

_Eriol – ¿Otra de tus conquistas?_

Shaoran – No, es del trabajo, a lo mejor luego

_Eriol – Que te parece a la hora del almuerzo_

Shaoran – No se cuan…

– ¿Puedo pasar?

_Eriol – ¿Sigues ahí?_

– Si esta ocupado vuelvo luego es solo que su secretaria me dijo que podía pasar – El joven empresario dio vuelta a su silla, ambos se quedaron sin habla

_Eriol – Shaoran ¿hay algún problema? Shaoran ¿Sigues ahí? – Mientras el teléfono estaba siendo colgado_

Shaoran – Sakura… tengo una reunión de trabajo pero puedo cancelarla

Sakura – Si lo se… yo vengo de Japón, supongo que usted compro la empresa – Tratando de conservar la razón – ¿Comenzamos con los negocios?

Shaoran – Sakura yo quería pedirte disculpas por lo que sucedió ese día… es solo

Sakura – Señor Li, vengo por negocios no a platicar el pasado – Sacando de su portafolio una carpeta y entregándosela a su nuevo jefe – Me gustaría que nuestra relación fuera de negocios, estoy conciente de que es mi jefe y puede despedirme, pero debe de saber que eso no me da miedo, no necesito el trabajo

Shaoran – Lo se… te encargaras del negocio de la familia, me lo habías contado Sakura

Sakura – Bien, en esa carpeta se encuentra todo lo que…

Shaoran - ¿Por qué Tomoyo no sabe que estas aquí?

Sakura – No es algo que le interese pero pienso ir a darle la sorpresa hoy

Shaoran – Esta bien… ¿Por qué te fuiste ayer? te escondiste

Sakura – No se de que me habla, mejor continuemos con los negocios

Shaoran – Se bien de que se trata la compañía… se absolutamente todo de la compañía… han tenido tiempos difíciles pero se que con algo de trabajo puede levantarse, por lo único que pedí que alguien viniera a tratar de la empresa con migo era para saber si podrían ser sinceros en todo

Sakura – En ese caso no necesita mi presencia en Londres y regresare a Tokio

Shaoran – No… también quería propuestas para hacer que prospere así que tendremos que trabajar mucho – Sonriendo con satisfacción – Pero quisiera hablar de nosotros

Sakura – Ya no existe ningún nosotros… dejo de hacerlo el día que usted, dejo de amarme, porque para tener una relación ambas partes tienen que estar comprometidas… ni siquiera hablaste para ver como estábamos

Shaoran – ¿Estábamos quienes?

Sakura – Olvídalo

Shaoran – Sakura ¿Qué quisiste decir?

Sakura – Nada

Shaoran – Por favor

Sakura – Tu… sa… me estoy sintiendo mal, me retiro – Y salio de ahí tomando solo su bolsa, dejando el portafolios y el abrigo

Por la tarde una joven acababa de colgar el teléfono, era su prometido que llegaría tarde al apartamento que compartirían, cuando no tardo en sonar de nuevo

Tomoyo – Que paso amor, ¿olvidaste algo?... Sakura, hola, disculpa es que acabo de colgarle a Eriol… ¿Cómo están en Japón?... en serio ¿vas a hacer algo hoy?... entonces ven, empezare a hacer la cena… claro que no además no comeré sola… adiós – En eso sonó la puerta – Sakura – Abrazándola y siendo correspondida

Sakura – Ya llegue, pero si estas igual

Tomoyo – Y tu más linda ¿y a que se debe tu visita al viejo Londres?

Sakura – Trabajo…

Tomoyo – Enserio

Sakura – En L & H Corp. No sabía que habían cambiado de oficinas

Tomoyo – Quise decírtelo pero estabas ten empeñada en no saber nada de él que pues…

Sakura – No te preocupes

Tomoyo – Cambiando de tema cuanto te quedaras

Sakura – El señor Tendo me dijo que era tiempo indefinido… supongo que me iré cuando Li diga que los negocios se terminaron, tiene que ser una cruel broma

Tomoyo – ¿Y me dirás que fue lo que paso? No me digas que te dejo de amar porque eso es una mentira

Sakura – No, el me dijo que dejo de amarme, justo después de volver de Hong Kong… me muero de hambre ¿Qué hay?

Tomoyo – Estaba pensando en…

Estuvo en esa casa por unas horas platicando de cuando vivían en Japón juntas y después cuando se fueron a vivir a Londres hasta que dieron las diez y a pesar de que su mejor amiga y prima la invito a quedarse ella dijo que no podía. Al entrar a su habitación de hotel…

Sakura – ¿Qué haces aquí Shaoran? – Al verlo en un sillón

Shaoran – Es uno de los hoteles que pertenecen a la familia, así que no fue difícil conseguir la tarjeta para entrar

Sakura – Eso no le da derecho a hacerlo

Shaoran – Lo se… vine a traerte esto – Mostrándole lo que tenia en las manos

Sakura –Mi abrigo y portafolio

Shaoran – Lo dejaste en la oficina

Sakura – Bien, gracias, se puede retirar señor Li

Shaoran – Me agrada mas Shaoran… así me acabas de llamar… antes quiero hablar con tigo

Sakura – No hay nada de que hablar, dijiste que dejaste amarme, no me buscaste, me usaste, terminaste con migo destruiste parte de mi vida ahora que me encuentro mejor vienes a "hablar", pues yo no quiero hacerlo

Shaoran – Pero yo si, yo quiero pedirte una disculpa primero por entrar así a la habitación – Dijo sonriendo para después ponerse serio – También por hacerte sufrir, nunca fue mi intención, siempre te he amado y siempre lo are… pensé que dejarte ir seria lo mejor para ambos pero me equivoque… por lo menos no fue lo mejor para mi – Levantándose del sillón para acercarse lentamente a ella, mirándola a los ojos, notaba que sus ojos tenían poca vida, se sentía culpable pero tenia que remediarlo

Sakura – Quiero que te marches – Con un nudo en la garganta aguantando las ganas de llorar

Shaoran – Aun tenemos que hablar

Sakura – Largo… no quiero hablar con tigo, no lo entiendes sufrí mucho, no quiero abrir heridas que costo mucho cerrar

Shaoran – Esta bien me voy pero espero que sepas que quiero hablar con tigo, aun no entiendo lo que dijiste antes de marcharte de la oficina… por cierto, la información que tenia la carpeta fue muy buena… recuerda que aun hay trabajo por hacer

Sakura – Lo se – Dicho esto el joven se fue – ¿Cómo es que no lo sabe?


	4. El dia que todo acabo

Capitulo 3

El día que todo acabo

Al día siguiente volvió a ir a las oficinas, esta vez no estaba solo si no con un joven que conocía muy bien y se encontraban en una sala de conferencias

Sakura – Eriol… hola – Abrazándolo – Tanto tiempo

Eriol – Mí querida Sakura… cada vez más hermosa

Sakura – Estas coqueteando con migo, le diré a Tomoyo – Dijo sonriendo, pero a pesar de esto Shaoran notaba que en sus ojos había cierta tristeza o era lo que deseaba ver, quería rescatarla sin necesidad de hacerlo

Eriol – No por favor, podemos ocultarlo

Sakura – Jajaja, mejor comenzamos

Eriol – Pero antes te invito a almorzar, Tomoyo ira, así platicamos, ya que ayer no pude llegar al apartamento a tiempo, si hubiera sabido…

Sakura – Acaso Li no te lo dijo

Eriol – ¿Li?, Shaoran, no

Shaoran – Se supone le darías una sorpresa a Tomoyo, por eso no se lo mencione

Sakura – Cierto, gracias

Eriol – Iras a almorzar – La mujer dudo un poco

Shaoran – Si te preocupa que yo vaya, no lo are

Sakura – Ya iba a aceptar – Mintiendo – Pero comencemos…

Un par horas mas tarde, se encontraban en una pequeña cafetería un par de jóvenes riéndose mucho.

Eriol – Siendo un poco más serios… ¿Qué sientes por Shaoran?

Sakura – Sabia que me ibas a preguntar… no puedo sentir nada por él, ya no

Eriol – Sabes que puedes ser honesta con migo… el aun te ama mucho

Sakura – No creo… el me dijo que…

Eriol – Se lo que te dijo, conozco ambas versiones, y aunque los comprendo pienso que fue algo estúpido todo lo que sucedió entre ambos, el dijo y tu no dijiste

Sakura – Aun así sufrí mucho y…

Eriol – No fuiste solo tu, también fue el, y además ya te lo dije tu no fuiste muy honesta tampoco, crees que a él no le hubiera afectado al saber

Sakura – Y que solo estuviera conmigo por lastima o quizá porque era su obligación

Eriol – Pienso que debes aclarar las cosas, aun guarda el regalo que le diste

Sakura – ¿Qué? No puede ser – Algo asustada

Eriol – Aun no lo abre, pero si lo hace que piensas hacer

Sakura – Yo… no lo se

Eriol – Habla antes que sea tarde, por que…

Tomoyo – Hola, lamento el retraso es solo que… - Al verlos – Están muy serios ¿ocurrió algo?

Eriol – Cosas, tú no te preocupes… bueno, hay que ordenar, ¿les parece? – Después de que llevaran su comida empezaron nuevamente a platicar

Tomoyo – Así que te hospedas en uno de los hoteles de Shaoran

Sakura – Si, pero no es de mi agrado, creo que tratare de irme a otro, aunque este es con todo pagado, pero no importa puedo costearlo, aunque tenga que usar el dinero de mi papá

Tomoyo – Ven a vivir con nosotros

Sakura – No quiero ser una molestia, además seria raro vivir con ustedes que son una pareja

Eriol – Pues, toma en cuenta que hubo un tiempo que parecía que vivíamos cuatro personas entre dos departamentos distintos, lo recuerdas, además, muchas veces llego muy tarde, me gustaría que le hicieras compañía a mi casi esposa

Sakura – Si, tienes razón, pero aun así ¿no seria raro?

Tomoyo – No, además, ese departamento no lo compro mi mamá y tu papá para las dos, así que es de ambas, puedes llegar cuando quieras, Eriol, debe pedirte permiso para vivir ahí

Sakura – Bueno, lo pensare

Ya había pasado una semana, desde eso, cuando se reunían para los asuntos de la empresa ahí estaba Eriol, ya que debían trabajar y después del incidente del primer día, pues era lo mas aconsejable. El joven ingles le insistía a su amiga que hablara con el chico chino, sin ningún resultado.

Era medio día y las chicas estaban en el negocio de la joven de cabellos negros, una boutique que era la primera tiende que había abierto, ya poseía veinte tiendas en la unión europea, en la parte de arriba estaba un taller, en el cual se hacia un bello vestido de novia.

Tomoyo – ¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta?

Sakura – Es perfecto, se nota que es uno de tus diseños

Tomoyo – Quería pedirte algo muy especial y quizá sea muy difícil, pero me harías muy feliz si aceptas

Sakura – ¿Qué es?

Tomoyo – Puedes ser mi dama de honor

Sakura – Seria un honor

Tomoyo – Pero… Shaoran es el padrino de Eriol

Sakura – Lo supuse

Tomoyo – Aun aceptas

Sakura – Ja, supongo que si

Tomoyo – Que bien, gracias, ahora vamos para que veas el vestido que te tengo preparado, te quedara hermoso

Sakura – ¿Como? ¿Ya me tienes preparado el vestido?

Tomoyo – Claro, sabía que te convencería

Sakura – Dime algo ¿Puedo arrepentirme ahora?

Tomoyo – Ya no

Sakura – Bien vamos a verlo, si es diseño tuyo seguro estará bello

Tomoyo – Claro que si… y resaltara tu belleza natural, por cierto que nadie en Japón nota tu belleza natural algo así como un novio

Sakura – Si, Darién

Tomoyo – Pensé que solo eran amigos

Sakura – Quiere casarse conmigo

Tomoyo – ¿Y tú?

Sakura – No lo se, creo que es mi oportunidad de ser feliz o al menos intentarlo

Tomoyo – ¿Lo amas?

Sakura – No lo se, creí hacerlo pero al ver a Shaoran me confundí mucho, Darién me dijo que durante esta viaje a Londres me despejara ¿puedes creerlo? Que me despeje, cuando regrese, le daré la respuesta y que el anillo me hará recordarlo

Tomoyo – Tal vez debas hablar con Shaoran, y así sacarte de dudas

Sakura – Lo tendré en cuenta

Tomoyo – Eso espero, ¿y el anillo?

Sakura – Nunca cambias, lo tengo en el hotel, después te lo enseño, es de oro

Tomoyo – Mmmm de oro

En la oficina de Shaoran se encontraba este con su amigo

Eriol – Ella no quiere hablar, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, he tratado de convencerla, pero la heriste, no debiste suponer nada sin antes conocer su punto de vista

Shaoran – Me lo has dicho miles de veces pero debe haber algo que la haga hablar conmigo, quiero hacerla feliz, quiero ser feliz

Eriol – Te comprendo… por cierto si serás mi padrino verdad, quizá eso te acerque a ella, puesto que Tomoyo debe estarle pidiendo que sea su dama de honor

Shaoran – Sin ella o con ella sabes que lo seré amigo

Eriol – Que bueno

Shaoran – Festejamos con unos tragos al salir

Eriol – Claro

Por la noche, el castaño llego a su apartamento en un taxi, no es que hubiera tomado mucho pero si estaba un poco mareado, así que mejor prevenir que lamentar. Al entrar noto en la puerta algo que le hizo recordar tantas cosas, una pequeña caja envuelta en verde, la tomo entre sus manos, era tan ligera y daba gracias a eso, porque la puntería de Sakura era muy buena, tantos años deseando abrirlo que esta vez se sentía impulsado a hacerlo por fin.

Shaoran – Sakura… siempre fuiste tan buena… te falle y lo se, pero porque no me dejas remediarlo – Quito con suavidad la envoltura riéndose un poco ya que estaba en pésimo estado esta, recordando tiempo atrás cuando se lo dieron

_ Era enero, 7 para ser más específicos tres años atrás, llegaba del aeropuerto ya un poco agotado y muy triste pues había decidido algo que cambiaria su vida, esperaba que algún día ella lo entendiera. Esperaría hasta el día siguiente, ese día ya era un poco tarde para ir con ella, dejaría que durmiera feliz al menos un día más. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al notar que ella ahí se encontraba, la chica de ojos verdes llenos de vida._

_Shaoran – Sakura, ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Sakura – Esperándote – Se acerco a el y lo beso tiernamente – Eriol se quedara en el apartamento así que pensé en hacerte compañía el día de hoy mostrándole una pequeña maleta – ¿Ocurre algo? Te encuentras un poco decaído, debe ser el viaje, entramos_

_Shaoran – ¿Y eso? – Al ver una caja con un bello papel verde con un moño blanco_

_Sakura – Pues es tu regalo de navidad ya que no pudimos pasarla juntos pues pensé que seria un lindo detalle_

_Shaoran – Nos dimos regalos antes de irme, además tengo que decirte algo_

_Sakura – Comienza yo también tengo deseos de decirte algo pero primero tienes que abrir la caja_

_Shaoran – Ya no te amo… me di cuenta de esto de esto en el viaje… yo…_

_Sakura – No es cierto por favor dime que no – Llevándose las manos al vientre, le faltaba el aire y comenzaba a llorar – No, Shaoran por favor, dime que es una broma_

_Shaoran – Lo siento_

_Sakura – Te odio – Arrogándole el obsequio y marchándose_

Shaoran – Lo siento – Susurro y finalmente vio el contenido de esa caja que lo atormentaba cada día, no sabia si arrepentirse de haberlo abierto porque ahora estaba un más atormentado, tomo las llaves de su casa y que también tenían unas que había conseguido días atrás.


	5. La hora de la verdad

Capitulo 4

La hora de la verdad

La joven estaba bañándose en la tina, sentía un gran descanso ese día no había visto a su nuevo Jefe y se la había pasado increíble con su mejor amiga, se hubiera negado a ser la dama de honor pero ni Shaoran le podía arruinar eso, de hecho ya era imposible que le arruinara ese día, miro su mano y noto un anillo que se puso al llegar quería ver si se podía acostumbrar a eso.

Sakura – Es hermoso pero… no se, no se si deba decirle que si, no si aun lo amo tanto, pero debería odiarlo – Le dolía aceptarlo pero aun así lo hacia, salió del baño con su bata y se asusto al ver a cierta persona ahí sentada en la cama con solo la luz de una lámpara encendida – Li, ya le dije que no tiene derecho a entrar así a la habitación, sobre todo porque no quiero hablar con usted

Shaoran – Esta vez tendrás que…

Sakura – Por Dios esta borracho, largo de aquí Li

Shaoran – Si tome, pero no estoy borracho y vengo a que me expliques que es esto – El corazón de la joven parecía que saldría de su lugar, quería morirse no era precisamente lo que quería ver, no después de lo que representaba

Sakura – Es ropa de bebe – El joven se levanto y se paro cerca de ella

Shaoran – Si, venia en la caja que me aventaste… estabas embarazada ¿Dónde esta mi hijo? ¿O fue una niña? Dímelo – La mujer comenzó a llorar y se llevo ambas manos al rostro – ¿Y ese anillo? – Tomando su mano – Planeas casarte y que le diga papá a cualquiera, no me lo pensabas decir

Sakura – ¡YA BASTA! ¿Quieres saber? Para empezar este anillo me lo dio mi novio y no se si me quiera casar con el porque para empezar, por maldito que seas creo que aun te amo… y si, estaba embarazada cuando me dejaste ese día te lo iba a decir, serias el primero – Grito para después hablar tan bajo que apenas si se le podía oír lo que decía – pero… pero deje de estarlo

Shaoran – ¿Que? – Se sentía algo arrepentido, después de todo lo que le grito, después de lo que dijo – Sakura, lo lamento, nunca fue mi intención, porque no me llamaste

Sakura – Porque tu no querías saber nada de mi, me dijiste que ya no me amabas, así que me fui a la casa

Shaoran – Me puedes contar que sucedió, se que no quieres recordarlo, pero tengo el derecho a saberlo aunque no lo creas así

Sakura – Lo se… Eriol me lo dijo muchas veces

Shaoran – ¿El lo sabia?

Sakura – Prometió no decir nada, ni Tomoyo sabe lo que sucedió, pero esta bien te lo contare…

_ Llego al apartamento apenas, se sentía tan mal le dolía el vientre, llegaría por algunas tarjetas para pagar e iría a un doctor ya le había hablado por teléfono, el dolor era cada vez mas, abrió con dificultad la puerta y se encontró con Eriol, no quería que nadie la viera, pensó que estarían en la habitación_

_Eriol – Sakura, ¿que sucede? Estas pálida, llamare a Tomoyo_

_Sakura – No, por favor, no quiero, yo tengo que ir al hospital pero solo vine por mis tarjetas para – Se detuvo por el dolor – No quiero que se entere_

_Eriol – Esta bien, voy por mi cartera y a decirle a Tomoyo que me tengo que ir, tú ve al elevador y ahí espérame, yo te llevo_

_Sakura – No te molestes_

_Eriol – Es eso o le dijo a Tomoyo_

_Sakura – En el elevador, ya voy_

_ Una hora más tarde en el hospital_

_Eriol – ¿Como es posible que no lo dijeras a Shaoran nada?_

_Sakura – No me regañes ahora, después pero ahora no – En eso entra el doctor_

_Doctor – ¿Es su pareja?_

_Sakura – Si – Eriol solo la vio _

_Doctor – Mire, le dije que estuviera calmada, que no se acelerara no hiciera mucho esfuerzo y que no tuviera emociones muy fuertes, al parecer no siguió muy bien las recomendaciones y lamento informarles que perdió a la criatura, lo que haremos ahora es un lavado, en el futuro usted tendrá la capacidad de volverse a embarazar si así lo desea, bueno en unos momentos mas vendrán a prepararla_

_Eriol – Querida Sakura, lo siento – Abrazándola _

_Sakura – Yo… Eriol – Llorando – No puedo creerlo, yo quería que… y ahora no tengo nada… esto no puede estar pasando_

_Eriol – ¿Quieres que llame a alguien a Tomoyo o Shaoran?_

_Sakura – No ninguno debe de enterarse me lo prometes_

_Eriol – Pero… esta bien si es lo que quieres, aunque_

_Sakura – Solo no me dejes sola_

_Eriol – Esta bien_

Shaoran – ¿Fue la noche que llegue de Hong Kong?

Sakura – Si, esa misma noche, estaba tan enojada, triste, alterada, que al parecer fue lo que me hizo perderlo, el doctor ya me había dicho que iba a ser

Un embarazo muy riesgoso – Dijo llorando

Shaoran – Disculpa fue mi culpa, nunca pensé en que eso fuera a suceder, pero te puedo dar mi versión de las cosas

Sakura – Insistirás hasta que te escuche, así que dilo de una vez, no tengo deseos de discutir más – Dijo con una voz cansada

Shaoran – Cuando fuimos a conocer a mi familia, le encantaste a toda, y supe que quería estar toda mi vida contigo así que en ese viaje escogí el anillo perfecto para ti, no como ese que estas usando – La joven vio el anillo que portaba – No era de oro amarillo porque se que a ti no te gusta ese color, era de platino, ¿y de diamante?, claro que no, con esos bellos ojos, tenia que ser de esmeralda, aparte se que a ti no te gusta usar joyas, así que la piedra es de un tamaño mas discreto y también una cadena, por si te molestaba tener que usarlo en la mano, pues lo usaras colgado

Sakura – Si eso es cierto, ¿porque terminar conmigo?

Shaoran – Mi abuela se entero de todo, se alegro por mi, pero antes de partir me contó una historia que hizo dudar si en verdad era lo que quería, recuerdas el carácter de mi madre, y el de mis hermanas

Sakura – Si, ellas son muy alegres pero tu madre es muy seria aun mas que tu cuando te conocí

Shaoran – Ella era igual, pero conforme los años pasaron y estaba casada, pues casi no se veían por las empresas, así que se entristecía frecuentemente y al morir mi padre tuvo que encargarse del negocio, ella termino convirtiéndose en lo que es ahora, una buen mujer pero muy seria, y no podía permitir que a ti te pasara lo mismo

Sakura – No lo puedo creer

Shaoran – Créelo – Y dejo una pequeña caja blanca en una mesa – Aun quiero compartir toda mi vida contigo, aun te amo, y se que tu también, es hora de reconquistarte

Sakura – No, me hiciste daño y ahora me haces recordarlo – Sentándose en la cama

Shaoran – Sakura – Se acerco para besarla y abrazarla ella se resistió al principio pero después le correspondió, después comenzó a deshacer con suavidad el nudo de la bata de baño, para besar sus hombros y acariciar el cuerpo de la joven – Te extrañe tanto – Mientras comenzaba a quitarse su ropa

Sakura – Shaoran, no es correcto

Shaoran – Si me dices que no quieres me detendré – Ella solo se dejo llevar

_Git – Veo también en tu presente que estas confundida y huyendo de tantas cosas_

_Sakura – Señora yo no quiero que gaste su tiempo en mi… sabe no me interesa saber nada de esto_

_Git – Estas huyendo de un compromiso… del amor, pero en el futuro veo que tienes dos… sigue tus impulsos comenzaste mal… no importa lo que sucedió en el pasado si haces lo que tu corazón te dicta serás siempre feliz_

Por la madrugada, la joven se sentía confundida o más bien no quería aceptarlo, sobre todo como había dejado que esto sucediera, amaba al hombre en la cama a pesar de lo que había sucedido, pero ¿Qué pasaba con Darién? ¿Cómo reaccionaria? Miro el reloj y noto que en Japón no era tan tarde y marco unos números

Sakura – Hola soy Sakura

_Dar – Claro que se quien eres, ¿Qué paso cariño?_

Sakura – Se que no es…

_Dar – Me haces tanta falta_

Sakura – Darién necesito hablar contigo

_Dar – Dime_

Sakura – Cuándo regrese, no vayas al aeropuerto… después te buscare para regresarte el anillo, lo que tenemos no va a ninguna parte de todos modos

_Dar – Sakura ¿quieres que terminemos?_

Sakura – Si, discúlpame, te quiero pero dudo poder amarte – Viendo al joven que solo estaba cubierto con una cobija

_Dar – ¿Por qué? Eso no es una razón valida – Alterándose_

Sakura – Para mi lo es

_Dar – No esto no termina aquí y mucho menos por teléfono – Colgó_

Sakura – Genial – Se quito el anillo y lo dejo en la mesa junto con el teléfono

Shaoran – Con quien hablabas – Sentándose al lado de ella

Sakura – Con Darién… mi novio… bueno ex novio

Shaoran – Eso quiere decir que me darás una nueva oportunidad ¿cierto?

Sakura – Eso quiere decir que no se que hacer y por el momento no quiero una relación, mi vida se complico de una día a otro, estaba por aceptar ser su esposa, pero me di cuenta que no puedo casarme sin amor – Viéndolo a los ojos

Shaoran – Olvidaste ver esto – Mostrándole la caja pero esta vez estaba abierta y era el anillo que le describió horas atrás – Quiero que lo tengas después de todo no podrá ser para nadie mas que para ti

Sakura – Shaoran ¿Por qué haces esto?

Shaoran – ¿Hacer que?

Sakura – Ser tan amable

Shaoran – Quiero reivindicar todo el mal que te hice se que jamás será suficiente pero algo es algo

Sakura – Seguir mis impulsos

Shaoran – ¿De que hablas?

Sakura – ¿Te podrías quedar hoy?

Shaoran – Claro que si – Dijo muy feliz – Seria un honor – Abrazándola

Sakura – Shaoran ¿de verdad aun me amas?

Shaoran – Mucho ¿tú aun me amas?

Sakura – No se… creo que si, me engañe pensando que te odiaba pero no puedo

Shaoran – Vamos a dormir, mañana tenemos ir a la oficina – Se levanto y la cargo en sus brazos

Mil disculpas aun no he podido agradecer a todos los que me han apoyado y me han animado a continuar subiendo mi historia pero aun así les agradezco que me manden sus mensajes. Ya casi salgo de vacaciones y pronto mandare agradecimientos


	6. Vísperas de San Valentín

Capitulo 5

Vísperas de San Valentín

Por la mañana se encontraban los dos en la sala de conferencia en la que acostumbraban verse, esperando a que llegara cierto chico de cabellos negros, estaban sentados en silencio, como si la noche anterior no hubiera pasado, aunque se encontraban más tranquilos que días anteriores.

Eriol – Buenos días

Shaoran – Buenos días

Sakura – Hola

Eriol – ¿Qué paso aquí? – Mirando a sus dos amigos a los ojos, el siempre era muy observador así que inmediatamente noto algo diferente en la mirada de los jóvenes

Shaoran – ¿Como que?

Eriol – Hay una atmósfera mas tranquila, ya hablaron y resolvieron sus diferencias, al menos lo suficiente para que no se estén matando con la mirada – Algo bromista en su tono, pero también tenia algo de verdad.

Sakura – Ya se lo que paso y el sabe lo del hospital – Dijo algo melancólica, cosa que el castaño noto

Eriol – Ja, bueno… disculpa no haberlo dicho antes es solo que…

Shaoran – Te entiendo, eres un caballero y no se rompen promesas hechas

Eriol – Si es eso, así que le dijiste de las veces que fuiste a terminar al hospital

Shaoran – ¿Veces?

Eriol – Dije veces, quise decir una, el día que… que…

Shaoran – No, esta vez no caeré en eso, ¿que veces? – Viendo a ambos esperando una respuesta

Eriol – Pues… veras…

Sakura – Nos dejas un momento a solas

Eriol – Claro – Y salio casi corriendo del lugar

Shaoran – Entonces

Sakura – Esto no lo quiero discutir aquí, podríamos, quiero que sea en un lugar mas privado

Shaoran – Quiero saberlo ya

Sakura – Y yo no puedo decírtelo y después hacer como si nada paso

Shaoran – Nos vemos en mi departamento por la noche – Recordando lo emotivo que se puso la noche anterior para ambos

Sakura – Si, déjame hablarle a Eriol – La joven salio para hablarle a si amigo

Eriol – ¿Acaso hice algo mal?

Sakura – Solo firmaste si sentencia, pero solo eso, hablaste de mas, solo le conté del bebe, finalmente abrió el regalo que tanto temí

Eriol – Me alegra que estés mas tranquila

Ya estaba anocheciendo y dos jóvenes caminaban por las calles de Londres, muy cerca uno del otro tomándose de la mano, la manera mas sencilla de vivir junto al amor de tu vida.

Tomoyo – Así que están solucionando sus problemas, me parece bien ya era necesario, sobre todo después de tolo lo que pasado

Eriol – Si tienes razón mi amor

Tomoyo – Ya casi es Día de San Valentín, estaba pensando en irnos a un fin de semana romántico

Eriol – Es una gran idea, ¿tienes algún lugar en mente?

Tomoyo – Aun no, quizás Paris o Barcelona, ambos son lugares románticos

Eriol – Pues decídete para poder hacer las reservaciones que corresponden, si no solo te quedaras con las ganas

Tomoyo – Estaba pensando en que si todo se soluciona podríamos invitar a Shaoran y Sakura

Eriol – Yo estaba pensando en tenerte para mi solo, dejemos ese drama de lado por un fin de semana y pensemos en nosotros dos solamente sin boutique sin empresas, seremos esposos, hay que practicar

Tomoyo – Me agrada tu idea y mucho

El joven estaba llegando a su departamento y le costaba un poco sacar sus llaves ya que estaba un poco ocupado con sus manos, porque llevaba pizza y refrescos, en la puerta de su hogar se encontraba una joven de ojos verdes vestida con una falda negra corte A hasta arriba de la rodilla y una blusa del mismo color de manga larga y escote en V, usaba una bufanda y un gorro color verde al igual que sus botas y el abrigo sobre el que sentaba.

Sakura – No piensas abrir – Levantándose – Shaoran

Shaoran – Si

Sakura – Abre – Tomando la pizza para que abriera con mas facilidad

Shaoran – Si, esta bien, es solo que te vez hermosa vestida así, pareces una bella flor – Permitiendo le la entrada a la joven y entrando tras ella

Sakura – Si claro – Ambos dejaron las cosas en la mesa del comedor

Shaoran – De verdad – Tomando su rostro – Me dan ganas de tomarte y hacerte el amor hasta que ya no podamos más – La acerco a su cuerpo y tomo su pierna por debajo de la falda, subiendo lentamente

Sakura – Shaoran, yo… - No pudo terminar ya la estaban besando y conduciendo a la habitación. La ropa era despojada rápidamente por ambos

Shaoran – Eres tan bella – Decía mientras besaba sus pechos – No quiero que te alejes de mi vida de nuevo…

Más tarde entre las sabanas verdes del joven, los dos estaban abrazados en silencio recuperando fuerzas

Shaoran – Lista para hacerlo de nuevo

Sakura – Ja – Río un poco mientras respiraba con dificultad – Claro ¿la pregunta es si tu estas listo?

Shaoran – ¿De verdad preguntas eso? – Acercándola mas y comenzó a besarla nuevamente

Sakura – No, espera un poco

Shaoran – Bien… entonces me contaras que quiso decir Eriol

Sakura – Bueno comencemos – Besándolo

Shaoran – Sakura no estoy jugando

Sakura – Lo se… esta bien, después de todo fue a lo que vine… inmediatamente de lo que paso… yo me deprimí mucho, mi madre había muerto meses antes era una amiga mas, tu me dejaste y perdí a mi bebe, sentí que la vida era inútil para mi, así que tome cuantas pastillas encontré para dormir, para el dolor, para lo que sea y las mezcle con vino… Tomoyo había viajado por negocios ese 13 de febrero y Eriol quería planearle una sorpresa ya que ella regresaba un día después por la noche así que llego al apartamento y como tenia llave, pues me encontró tirada en la sala me llevo nuevamente al hospital donde me hicieron un lavado de estomago con su ayuda fui a un psiquiatra para no ir a una institución a que me internaran nuevamente lo obligue a jurar que no le diría nada a nadie

Shaoran – Sakura no sabes cuanto me hubiera gustado estar a tu lado apoyándote en esos momentos

Sakura – Espera, aun no término, después de terminar los últimos exámenes de la carrera unos meses después de eso, estaba en la cocina haciendo la cena y en la sala se encontraban Tomoyo y Eriol, bueno no se, vi el cuchillo, cuando reaccione podía ver la sangre en el y era de mis muñecas, no supe cuando lo hice solo lo había hecho, tire el cuchillo y lo oyeron los dos me preguntaron si todo estaba bien pero yo me caí y nuevamente fui al hospital

Shaoran – ¿Tan mal estabas?

Sakura – Si, esa vez Tomoyo quería matarte, por suerte Eriol nunca le ha dicho lo que paso antes si no la visitaría en la cárcel, ingrese con otro nombre gracias al dinero de Eriol en una clínica mental, me ayudaron mucho y cuando salí, pues me regrese a Japón sin antecedentes ni nada

Shaoran – Ahora entiendo muchas cosas que Eriol me ocultaba supongo que esa fue otra de sus razones para mudarse

Sakura – Algo hay de eso

Shaoran – ¿Y ya no?

Sakura – No… me di cuenta que no quiero hacer sufrir a la gente que me quiere – El joven tomo sus manos y le beso con dulzura las cicatrices – No lo hagas, no me tengas lastima – Alejando sus manos

Shaoran – No es lastima son deseos de estar contigo toda la vida, despertar contigo a mi lado con los gritos de unas niños y después pelearnos por ver a quien le toca atenderlos, ir a trabajar dejándolos antes en la escuela, regresar cansados del trabajo y ayudarlos con su tarea de matemáticas, y dormirnos juntos después de hacer el amor, si tengo que renunciar a todo, esta vez lo are, no pienso dejarte ir esta vez

Sakura – Espero que no… te diré algo…

Shaoran – Si dime

Sakura – Tengo hambre

Shaoran – Yo también, pero no de comida – Besándola de nuevo

Sakura – Yo si, vamos – Levantándose de la cama y poniéndose una camisa que no era de ella

Shaoran – Tienes razón vamos – La vio a los ojos notando que poseían un poco mas de alegría, como recordaba de hace tiempo atrás

Ya era viernes antes de San Valentín y tres jóvenes se encontraban en una oficina, todas las negociaciones y métodos que se llevaban acabo para mejorar la nueva adquisición de Japón.

Shaoran – Hay que festejarlo

Eriol – Tendrán que hacerlo ustedes porque yo tengo que partir hoy a Francia

Sakura – Cierto, tu fin de semana romántico

Eriol – Así es pequeña

Sakura – Espero que les vaya muy bien

Eriol – Yo también

Shaoran – Entonces supongo que ya te retiras por hoy

Eriol – Si

Los dos jóvenes estaban en el hogar del empresario ella jugaba con un perro hasta que vio el reloj, eran las ocho, temprano pero tenia que irse

Sakura – No puedo creer que aun estés aquí Kero y que te acuerdes de mí

Shaoran – Es un buen perro, aunque ya ha vivido bastante, cinco años es mucho ya

Sakura – Si, bueno, yo me tengo que ir

Shaoran – Quédate

Sakura – No, hoy espero la llamada de mi familia

Shaoran – Háblales tu

Sakura – Nos vemos mañana – Le dio un rápido beso en la boca tomo sus cosas y se marcho

Shaoran – No es mi culpa, no me veas así – Le dijo al perro que lo volteo a ver algo triste

Una hora después estaba entrando en el hotel y sonó el teléfono que le había proporcionado la empresa mientras estuviera en Londres.

Sakura – Bueno… ¿que pasa Shaoran?… yo también te extraño ya… – Sonriendo un poco – no, voy a esperar que me hablen… mañana pasa por mi… pues entonces ven ahora… ¿en serio?... si claro nos vemos en media hora – Colgando y llendo a su recamara, inmediatamente sonó el teléfono y era su familia, en realidad fue una llamada corta así que la joven arreglo algunas cosas para irse a casa de Shaoran y salio del hotel marcando al celular de Shaoran – ¿En donde estas?... cambio de planes te espero en el pequeño restaurante indio que esta a tres cuadras del hotel ¿si sabes cual?... bien voy caminando así que nos vemos afuera… yo a ti

Señor – Déme su bolsa – Dijo metiéndola a un callejón que estaba ahí, la chica obedeció – Vaya es usted muy bella sabia – Arrojándola al suelo – Así que me divertiré un poco mas


	7. Un dia de san Valentin

Capitulo 6

Un dia de San Valentin

Señor – Déme su bolsa – Dijo metiéndola a un callejón que estaba ahí, la chica obedeció – Vaya es usted muy bella sabia – Arrojándola al suelo – Así que me divertiré un poco mas

Sak – Por favor déjeme ir

Señor – Que lata, claro que no, como dejar ir una oportunidad así – Le quito la falda desgarrándola, rompió los botones de la blusa que traía y la gabardina, simplemente esa si la dejo – Delicioso – Lamiendo los pechos de la chica – Ella estaba llorando – No te preocupes, eres tan bella que tratare de no lastimarte tanto

Sak – Basta – Tratando de liberarse inútilmente y gritando por insisto – Shaoran

Señor – No te oirán hermosa – Golpeando su rostro lo que la calmo un poco y lloro aun más – El hombre ahora aprovecho para quitarse la ropa de la parte inferior y finalmente penetrando a la chica

Sak – No por favor, ya basta

Señor – No te dije que te callaras – Dijo ahora ahorcándola, aun así disfrutando el momento – Que tibio es tu cuerpo y cuanto lo disfruto – Ahora besando su boca, bajando al cuello

Sak – Shaoran – Grito nuevamente y cerro los ojos ya sin luchar

Señor – Al fin entendiste – La chica con los ojos cerrados de repente sintió como el peso fue reducido a nada

Sak – Que – Abrió los ojos viendo a otra persona entre el señor y ella – Shaoran – Y se dejo caer al suelo sin conocimiento

No supo cuanto paso pero la joven abrió los ojos para encontrarse en el auto del joven, arropada con la gabardina de Shaoran

Sakura – ¿A donde Vamos?

Shaoran – Te llevo al hospital

Sakura – Estoy bien, vamos a tu departamento

Shaoran – Que bueno que estés bien entonces vamos a la policía, tienes que denunciarlo – Dijo sin quitar la vista del camino

Sakura – Pero… - Viendo como seguía fijo en lo que hacia

Shaoran – No digas que no, él va volver a intentar algo, quiero estar seguro que no te hará nada nunca y que no se lo hará a alguien mas, ¿estas de acuerdo?

Sakura – Si… pero puede ser mañana

Shaoran – No, es mejor ahora, tendrán que hacerte muchas preguntas e incluso pruebas médicas pero yo esta vez si estaré contigo – Volteando a verla rápidamente y tomando su mano para llevarla a la palanca de velocidades para así poder manejar bien y reconfortarla a la vez

Sakura – Shaoran – Emitiendo una tímida sonrisa, pensando en como le había hecho falta cuando estaba sanando las heridas de perder un hijo, pero su orgullo no la dejo decirle cuanto lo quería a su lado.

Al llegar a la estación de policía le hicieron muchas preguntas a ambos, ella contó como era y lo que había pasado ese día, mientras que él contaba lo que vio cuando llego.

Policía – Una última pregunta señorita Kinomoto… ¿hubo algún tipo de penetración?

Sakura – ¿Uh? – Era una pregunta que quisiera no le hubieran hecho pero tenia que contestar – Pues si

Policía – Ya veo, bueno pasara a que le tomen unas fotos en el rostro y después a unos análisis para demostrar que hay violencia sexual, no se ha bañado ¿verdad?

Sakura – No

Policía – Eso facilitara las cosas, después ya podrá bañarse

Ya pasaba de las dos de la mañana, ambos se encontraban cansados, llegaron al apartamento al fin, donde vieron al perro dormido

Sakura – Puedo entrar a bañarme – Dejando aun lado una bolsa de hielo aunque en su mayoría era ya solo agua fría, que traía en el rostro

Shaoran – Si, sabía que harías eso por eso insistí en ir antes a denunciarlo

Sakura – Me lo imagine cuando el policía me lo pregunto

Shaoran – Usa el de mi habitación es mejor, sabes que no tienes que pedirme permiso y ¿tienes hambre?

Sakura – No

Shaoran – Bueno

Una hora después la joven aun no salía, así que él empresario entro a ver si estaba bien, por el vidrio empañado pudo ver a su amada que estaba tallándose con euforia el cuerpo, tomo una toalla y abrió la puerta corrediza de la bañera, cerro la llave del agua y tapo a la joven con la toalla, enredándola en su cuerpo que estaba rojo.

Shaoran – Vamos a que te pongas una pijama… ¿trajiste? – La joven negó con la cabeza – Te prestare una playera – Conduciéndola a la habitación donde le dio una playera que incluso a el le quedaba grande – Ahora vengo – Al volver llego con un vaso de leche tibia se sentó al lado de ella – Tómatela te hará sentir mejor, para que puedas dormir bien, veo que ya no tienes el ojo tan hinchado ¿aun te duele? – Ella asintió mientras tomaba la leche – Mañana te llevo al doctor para que vea si no tienes algo mas

Sakura – Gracias. De veras gracias por todo, no se que hubiera hecho sin ti – El se levanto

Shaoran – Déjalo así, ahora duerme, yo estaré en la habitación de…

Sakura – No quédate aquí – Tomándolo de la mano, en su voz se oía algo de miedo

Shaoran – Esta bien – Entrando en la cama, ambos se recostaron él apago la luz y abrazo a la joven que se acurruco en su pecho – Te amo tanto Sakura – Dijo a la mujer que estaba a su lado pero que ya estaba dormida, se veía tan tranquila, tan hermosa – Mi bella Sakura

A la mañana siguiente despertó por el delicioso olor de comida y un perro que se había echado en sus piernas, así que se levanto y fue directamente a la cocina, donde encontró al chico con el que había dormido preparando el desayuno.

Sakura – ¿Que haces?

Shaoran – Te preparo un delicioso desayuno, pero se supone que siempre despiertas tarde, así que vuelve a la cama y te llevare tus tostadas francesas

Sakura – Te ayudo

Shaoran – No, se supone que te iba a despertar con el desayuno en la cama

Sakura – Ja, me podría acostumbrar a esto – Tomando una fresa de las que estaba preparando Shaoran con crema

Shaoran – No te atrevas a comerla

Sakura – Mande

Shaoran – Por el día de hoy solo desayunaras si estas en cama – Quitándole la fresa y cortándola – Entendido señorita Kinomoto sin peros, ve a acostarte y ahora te llevo tu comida, quiero que te acostumbres para que te quedes conmigo

Sakura – ¿Qué? Shaoran…

Shaoran – Olvídalo lo que dije ¿quieres?, solo ve

Sakura – Si – Unos diez minutos después llego el joven con una mesita con comida para dos personas o quizás más pero no importa

Shaoran – La comida ha llegado, espero que lo disfrutes – El televisor estaba encendido así que mientras comían lo veían

Sakura – Shaoran, ¿de verdad me quieres que me quede a tu lado? – Observando la expresión que tenia al preguntar

Shaoran – ¿Lo dudas aun? - Contesto con otra pregunta mirándola de forma seria sin dejar de ser tierno

Sakura – No soy la misma de antes, no soy la niña ingenua de la que te enamoraste un día, no soy tan santa como lo era

Shaoran – Déjame ver, te acostaste… – Al ver que lo iban a interrumpir – No me interrumpas… te acostaste con otro u otros, me llegaste a ocultar la verdad de que estuviste embarazada, te trataste de suicidar, ya no eres una estudiante y eres una muy buena empresaria… todo esto te ha hecho ser un poco mas fría que antes pero en el fondo eres la misma chica dulce, amable y despistada de la que me enamore, no te preocupes yo tampoco soy el mismo, maduramos me he acostado con muchas mujeres, fui el culpable de muchas de tus desgracias no soy la misma persona ni tu lo eres y nuestro amor es mas fuerte lo hemos visto estas semanas juntos, hemos cambiado pero a la vez hemos madurado

Sakura – A decir verdad hace años que no tenía una relación sexual, hasta que te volví a ver, técnicamente has sido el único… bueno, quizá después de ayer no…

Shaoran – Técnicamente tu has sido la única, porque solo a ti te he amado y no me interesa ya el pasado solo me interesa lo que el futuro nos depare… y si, si quiero compartir contigo lo que me queda de vida

Sakura – Ya veo, pero sabes que yo no vivo en este lugar

Shaoran – Entiendo, volveremos a separarnos

Sakura – Sabes, ¿hablemos de otra cosa quieres?

Shaoran – Pues no, pero creo que lo haremos… en fin que quieres hacer mañana, es San Valentín

Sakura – Cierto, lo había olvidado, que te parece si vamos al mismo recorrido que hicimos cuando me pediste ser tu novia solo que esta vez me llevaras a cenar a un lindo lugar

Shaoran – ¿Crees que te lo mereces? – Ella asintió – Pues no tu te mereces el universo entero, pero eso no puedo dártelo, así que haremos lo que me pediste, deja llevo todo de vuelta a la cocina – Al volver se recostó al lado de ella

Sakura – Te amo Shaoran

Shaoran – Y yo a ti – Besándola con dulzura y pasión, estaba comenzando a acostarla y tomando su pierna pero ella lo detuvo

Sakura – No, no lo hagas yo… no estoy preparada para esto aun

Shaoran – Esta bien – Así que solo la abrazo – Lo que tú quieras bella flor

Mientras en un bello hotel se encontraba una pareja disfrutando de masajes para dos, era tan relajante y delicioso estar así

Eriol – Esta noche habrá una fiesta, deseas ir

Tomoyo – Claro que si, la ocasión lo amerita, pero antes pensé que podríamos ir un rato a la playa a caminar

Eriol – Lo que mi linda novia desee

La pareja continúo disfrutando el final del masaje antes de ir a caminar por la dorada arena del mar. Siendo felices un rato sin saber nada de lo que había pasado lejos de ahí.

Al fin era catorce de febrero y dos jóvenes castaños paseaban por los lugares conocidos y no tan conocidos de la hermosa ciudad de Londres ambos con una rostro alegre pero desgraciadamente fingido, el para ocultar una enorme preocupación, ella ocultando la enorme pena que sentía. Aun así ambos estaban a gusto, estando al lado de otro.

Sha – Y bien algún lugar en especial al que quieras ir a cenar

Sak – Pensé que ya tendrías las reservaciones

Sha – En realidad no, aunque sabes bien que no la ocupo

Sak – Si lo recuerdo muy bien, pero hoy te tocaba planear el día a ti ¿o me equivoco?

Sha – Tienes razón, bueno mi bella dama…

– Shaoran Li, pensé que algo te había pasado tanto tiempo sin verte – Dijo una chica que se le colgó del cuello

Sha – Mina – Dijo en un susurro

Mina – Veo que si me recuerdas, ¿porque no me habías llamado?

Sha - Yo…

Mina – ¿Y esta quien es? – Viendo de reojo a Sakura

Sha – Ella es Sakura – Quitándose a la chica finalmente

Mina – Sakura, ya veo, yo soy Mina – Extendiéndole la mano

Sak – Mucho gusto – Aceptando la mano

Mina – Bueno los dejo salí con unas amigas y me están esperando, así que Shao llámame cuando quieras divertirte quieres – Lo beso en la mejilla rozando la boca y se marcho rápidamente del lugar

Sak – Así que Shao – Y camino alejándose del chico

Sha – Sakura, espera, no hagas esto

Sak – No hacer esto ¿y que deseas que haga entonces? Esa mujer te dijo que le hablaras para acostarte con ella, y deseas que yo sonría

Sha – ¿Estas celosa?

Sak – Claro que si

Sha – La ultima vez que la vi fue hace mas de un mes y esa relación si la puedo llamar así es algo sin importancia, te lo dije una vez y creo que no será la ultima vez que te lo repita te amo tanto y eras la única mujer que he amado, ya te lo dije no soy un santo o dime ¿te mentí?

Sak – No, pero una cosa es saber y otra conocerla, vamos a tu casa, pedimos algo ahí

Sha – Disculpa se que no es agradable

Sak – No lo es

Mientras tanto en un bar no muy lejos de ahí

– Llegas tarde, ¿y a ti que te pasó Mina?

Mina – Es solo que vi a Shaoran, Kari

Kari – Entonces porque viniste

Mina – Estaba con Sakura – Dijo con ironía – Esa maldita

Kari – Acaso la conoces

Mina – No hasta hoy pero ese nombre me lo decía constantemente al tener relaciones, jamás se lo dije a el porque pensé que terminaría quizás no enamorándose pero si casándose con migo… esa idiota porque tuvo que aparecer

Kari – No lo puedes dejar ir

Mientras un poco retirado del lugar

Eri – estuvo deliciosa la comida

Tom – De hecho, y ahora que te parece si vamos a caminar un rato

Eri – Claro, es una hermosa noche y creo que no volveremos a tener una así de tranquila hasta después de la boda

Tom – Se tan lejano el día, se que prácticamente estamos casados aun así no se espero con ansia ese momento

Eri – Lo se yo ya deseo tenerte en mis brazos cuando caminemos por la india – Y caminaron un rato en silencio – Tomoyo, vamos ya a la habitación comienza a hacer algo de fresco

Tom – Buena idea – Y al abrir la puerta de su cuarto vio un bello lugar adornado con pétalos de rosas rojas, en la cama y en la jacusi, había champagne y música romántica – ¿Tu preparaste esto?

Eri – Claro, te lo dije esta noche deseo que te relajes porque no volverá a suceder hasta la india

Tom – Te amo tanto – Dijo separándose de él chico, tomando las copas con una mano y dirigiéndose al baño mientras baño mientras con la otra mano bajaba el cierre del vestido que usaba – ¿Y no vas a venir?

Fin del capítulo… espero que les guste, después de hacer sufrir tanto a Sakura, es justo un pequeño descanso, espero que les guste y disculpen por no actualizar antes, pero este fin de semestre se junto tanto el trabajo, que bueno.

Saludos a todos aquellos que leen esta historia, recuerden que la hago para ustedes.


	8. Ayuda

Necesito ayuda de los lectores de mis historias… ahora que finalice una de mis creaciones: ¿Solo el final?, hare una nueva historia la cual ya tengo una gran idea para hacerla, tomare una hermosa canción que le gusta a mi esposo pero aun no se qué personajes tomar si Saku y Shao o Tomoyo y Eriol…

Por favor quisiera que me dijeran, con ambas parejas puedo realizar la historia, claro que dependiendo de la pareja que escojan seria el curso de esta, y por supuesto que decidan la que decidan la otra pareja estará presente en menor proporción, gracias.


	9. Un bebe cambia la vida

Capitulo 7

Un bebe que cambia la vida

Mientras en Londres dos jóvenes dormían en una amplia cama ella volteada viendo una lámpara y el abrazándola, ambos despiertos pero en silencio, hasta que el hablo

Sha – Quédate a vivir en Londres conmigo

Sak – No puedo, mi vida ahora está en Tokio

Sha – No quiero separarme nuevamente de ti, esta vez no, ya no puedo detenerte más de una semana por trabajo

Sak – Lo note, te iba a pedir que me dieras vacaciones hasta la boda de Tomoyo, partiré después de eso

Sha – Sakura – Dijo girándola para quedar cara a cara – Tengamos la vida que planeamos

Sak – Yo ya no puedo quedarme aquí, mientras veníamos en el auto me preguntaba si es que alguna mujer estuvo contigo

Sha – Sakura yo te…

Sak – No me mentiste lo sé… pero yo recuerdo todas aquellas ocasiones en que llegue a verte con mujeres cuando solo éramos amigos, son muchas

Sha – Y bien, yo podría ir contigo a Japón

Sak – Eso suena muy bien

Sha – Después de todo ahí tengo negocios y existe el Internet y muchas cosas que me permiten estar en contacto con Eriol, a mi familia le encantara estaría más cerca de ellas y… seria empezar de nuevo

Sak – Entonces nos vamos después de la boda

Sha – Si – Y esta lo beso – Pero antes de esto… ¿volverías a ser mi novia?

Sak – Tendría que pensarlo… supongo que puedo decir que si

Sha – Elegiste bien – Esta vez él la beso siendo correspondido, cuando se convirtió en algo un poco más apasionado ella rompió ese beso bruscamente – Aun no, lo entiendo

Sak – Gracias – Solo se abrazaron y se durmieron

Una semana paso y solo faltaban dos para la gran boda que tanta expectación causaba, los jóvenes comprometidos estaban tan ocupados detallando todo y haciendo arreglos en las empresas por el tiempo que estarían solos ya que si bien todo iba bien pues se ausentarían por un mes en lo que viajaban, iba a ser algo extraordinario.

La linda pareja de castaños por su parte preparaba todo para el viaje de Li, faltaban muchas cosas después de todo esa decisión había sido algo espontánea y había miles de detalles.

Una tarde los castaños se dieron un descanso así que dieron una cena para los próximos casados, la joven fue a comprar algunas cosas mientras el continuaba cocinando. Un rato después de que la Sakura salió, llamaron a la puerta.

Sha – Debe de haber dejado las llaves – Yendo a la puerta a abrir, al hacerlo no fue la mujer que esperaba pero si era una que entro rápidamente y se sentó en la sala – ¿Qué haces aquí Mina?

Mina – En vista de que no me hablabas y de que yo necesito hablar contigo, pues decidí venir a verte, veo que haces de comer, hay suficiente para dos

Sha – Lo hay pero no planeo invitarte a quedarte así que puedes retirarte la puerta aun está abierta, Sakura no tarda en llegar y quiero que te marches no deseo que te vea

Mina – Tan importante es

Sha – Si mucho, es mi novia y nos iremos a vivir juntos

Mina – Espero que no muy lejos porque debo seguirte viendo

Sha – No me interesa verte, ya te lo dije vete

Mina – Créeme que querrás verme, o al menos al hijo que espero… es tuyo

Sha – No es verdad, desde el principio sabias que esto no iba a pasar de diversión

Mina – Si lo sé, pero algo fallo suele suceder, así que dime que va a pasar… quieres conocer a tu hijo o no

Sha – Eres una cínica

Mina – Como quieras pero es tu decisión o te quedas conmigo o me desaparezco para siempre, bueno me marcho, ya sabes cómo encontrarme – Se levanto y se marcho del lugar, dejando a un Shaoran que se dejo caer al sillón con pesadez y viendo al suelo – Ah, hola Sakura gusto en verte – Haciendo que el joven levantara el rostro, encontrándose con unos ojos llorosos color verde

Sha – Sakura – Le dijo a la chica que cerraba la puerta

Sak – ¿Y bien? A ella no le contestaste pero a mí me contestaras su pregunta, ¿te quedaras con ella?

Sha – Linda, yo…

Sak – Olvídalo, por el momento podemos solo preparar la fiesta para Tomoyo y Eriol, después de todo es lo que les prometimos, yo… yo iré a la cocina a terminar, si lo deseas puedes ayudarme – Llevando las compras a la cocina.

Terminaron de hacer la comida en silencio, solo hablándose para lo más elemental y después de esto se arreglaron, unos minutos antes de que llegara la pareja se encontraban en la sala acomodando los entremeses.

Sha – Pretendo quedarme contigo

Sak – ¿Y qué harás? – En ese momento llamaron a la puerta – Deben ser ellos – Y fue a abrir encontrándose con una muy feliz pareja para que el chico se quedara un poco frustrado – Pasen

Tom – Gracias, trajimos esto – Un pastel que traía Eriol y vino tinto que le dio Tomoyo

Sak – Bien, lo llevare a la cocina

Eri – Te acompaño – Al llegar – Sakura ¿Qué tienes?

Sak – Nada

Eri – He visto esa mirada antes en ti Sakura, no entiendo cómo pero aprendiste a ocultarle esto a Tomoyo pero a mí no y lo sabes – La castaña comenzó a llorar secándose rápidamente las lagrimas

Sak – En ocasiones creo que todo marcha muy bien, pero algo ocurre Eriol, algo que arruina toda mi felicidad – Siendo abrazada

Eri – Pequeña tranquila, sabes yo recuerdo que cuando las cosas me iban mal a mí, tu siempre me decías que todo estará bien, ya verás que tu y Shaoran solucionaran el problema

Sak – En este momento estoy tan mal que ni deseo hablar con el

Eri – No lo hagas, al menos no hoy, primero tranquilízate, solo no esperes tres años mas

Sak – Entendido – Sonriendo – Vamos a salir no quiero preocupar a Tomoyo, será un noche un poco larga para mi, hoy no quisiera enfrentarme a esto

Eri – Yo te cubro

Sak – Como siempre – Saliendo de la cocina

Tom – Ocurre algo

Sak – No

Eri – Solo estaba diciéndole a Sakura que deseaba salir a algún bar a Shaoran después de la cena, te lo había comentado

Tom – Cierto, solo que yo olvide decirle a Shaoran que me llevaría a Sakura a una noche de chicas – Viendo a su novio quien asintió – Y deseaba que te quedaras aquí

Sak – Por mí no hay problema

Sha – Si es lo que quieren está bien, bueno creo que es hora de cenar, me puedes ayudar a servir Sakura – Ella asintió, siguiendo a Shaoran – Supongo que esto lo platicamos mañana – Mientras servían la comida

Sak – Si, es una buena idea para que lo pienses bien, si la quieres a ella o a mi

Sha – Te quiero a ti

Sak – Bueno a ella no pero que hay de un bebe – El chico se quedo en silencio – Me lo imagine – Y se fue con dos platos dejando otros dos para que el joven se los llevara y lo hizo

La cena transcurrió tranquila y al terminar Sakura acomodo algunas cosas para irse con su amiga, estaba en el cuarto, en el cual interrumpió su novio abrazándola por la espalda y besando su cuello

Sha – Te amo Sakura

Sak – Y yo te amo Shaoran – El joven, la giro para encontrarse de frente

Sha – Lo solucionare – Y comenzó a besarla de manera apasionada conduciéndola a la cama sin que ella lo resistiera como veces anteriores, pero este se detuvo – Nos esperan en la sala – Asintió su compañera y el salió dejando a la joven que se acomodaba el cabello para disponerse a salir

Sak – Ya podemos irnos

Eri – Planean salir

Tom – Aun no lo sé, quizás, pero lo mejor será que nos dejen en casa primero y ahí decidiremos


	10. El dia de la boda

Capitulo 8

El día de la boda

Más tarde en un bar

Eri – Bien, ya discutimos cosas triviales, ahora dime que sucedió ahora con Sakura

Sha – Sakura fue a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, poco después llego Mina

Eri – No le gusto verla, me imagino cómo se porto Mina

Sha – Sin embargo no sabes lo que sucedió… Mina está embarazada y dice que es mío, Sakura escucho la conversación, Mina prácticamente me dio a elegir entre ella y Sakura.

Eri – No sabes qué hacer

Sha – Por supuesto que no, lo que más deseo es estar con Sakura, contigo puedo ser honesto, me partió el corazón saber que perdí un hijo, no deseo perder otro, aunque esta vez no amo a la persona

Eri – Y estás seguro de que está embarazada, tu sabes mejor que yo como es Mina y ella es pues esta algo obsesionada contigo, te lo dijimos y pues tu sabes que no es fiel a un hombre

Sha – Cierto

Eri – Y dime ¿acaso no se cuidaron?

Sha – Ambos

Eri – Investiga bien, quizás solo quería quedarse con tu fortuna

Mientras que en una disco se encontraban dos jóvenes bailando juntas, una de ellas tomando demasiadas bebidas alcohólicas.

Tom – Sakura ya bebiste demasiado, vámonos

Sak – No, quiero bailar

Tom – Saku es hora de retirarnos

Sak – vete tú – y se fue caminando a la barra pidiendo un nuevo trago donde un hombre se le acerco invitándole uno nuevo a lo lejos Tomoyo observaba la forma en que el chico le tomaba la mano y su amiga no hacía nada

Chico – Y una mujer tan hermosa como tú, tiene nombre

Sak – Me llamo Sakura

Chico – Mmmm… japonesa, no sabía que podían ser tan hermosas, mi nombre es William, pero solo llámame Will

Sak – Bien

Will – Y como es que siendo tan linda vienes sola, no te da miedo que alguien te quiera llevar

Tom – Es que no viene sola, vámonos Sakura

Sak – Ya te lo dije que no me quiero ir, deseo bailar y Will me llevara ¿verdad? – El joven asintió y esta le tomo la mano y fueron a bailar

Tom – Ahora que paso Shaoran – Se sentó en la barra desairando a varios jóvenes que se acercaban

Chico – Me permite

Tom – Es suficiente… mi amor finalmente llegan

Sha – ¿Donde está Sakura?

Tom – Bailando con aquel chico – Apuntando a Sakura y Will, el joven suspiro caminado hacia su novia o eso creía que aun era – ¿Qué paso?

Eri – Mina dijo estar embarazada de Shaoran

Tom – No es verdad – Dijo sin querer creerlo

Eri – Espero que no

Will – Sabes, estoy algo cansado, que te parece si te invito a tomar algo a mi departamento, traigo mi porche, no es muy lejos y después te puedo llevar a donde desees

Sak – Ir a tu departamento, ¿qué tal lejos es?

Sha – No va a ningún lado contigo

Will – Disculpa, estoy hablando con la dama

Sha – La dama, se va con migo

Will – Dejaremos que ella decida

Sha – Bien – Volteando a ver a la chica

Sak – Supongo que contigo Shaoran – El joven la tomo de la mano y la llevo con Tomoyo y Eriol

Sha – Ya vámonos – En el carro – Sakura ¿Qué estabas pensando al tomar así? No ves lo que ese hombre te pudo hacer

Sak – SI lo sé, pero no me pudo lastimar que tu amiga Mina

Sha – Eso es otra cosa, Sakura, no sabes quién es

Sak – Entonces tú lo puedes hacer y yo no, ya veo

Sha – No seas ridícula Sakura, sé que me equivoque pero no estaba contigo cuando lo hice

Sak – Eriol, llévame al departamento con Tomoyo – El joven de cabello oscuro vio por el retrovisor a Shaoran quien asintió

Estaban a una semana de la boda y Sakura después de tres días sin ver a Shaoran, finalmente fue al departamento de este ya que no tenía más que ponerse, al llegar no había nadie, y cuando finalmente iba salir y algo más relajada ya que no se encontró al dueño, se arrepintió de haber festejado antes

Sha – Y pensabas huir así como así

Sak – Si

Sha – No pensé que tomaras tanto

Sak – No acostumbro hacerlo

Sha – Vengo del doctor, lleve a Mina

Sak – Francamente no escucharlo, Shaoran tú te equivocas y soy yo quien sufro, por algo así perdí una niña, cuando aborte me lo dijeron, no quiero ser quien destruya una relación – Y la joven salió del lugar

Sha – Si lo hubiera sabido, nunca hubiera dudado de si lo estabas o no o de si era mío o no, con Mina, no fue lo mismo, si dude

Unos cuantos días después en la boda de Tomoyo y Eriol, estaban la joven pareja con su correspondiente amigo.

Eri – Finalmente llego el día, aun me cuesta creer que Tomoyo se esté casando conmigo

Sha – Para serte sincero, ni yo, supongo que Tomoyo no es la más cuerda después de todo

Eri – Si brindemos por eso, verdad

Sha – Claro, no estás nervioso

Eri – Como no tienes idea, tengo miedo de que de último momento Tomoyo recupere la cordura y no se quiera casar conmigo

Sha – Si en casi cuatro años no lo ha hecho menos ahora

Eri – Lo que más miedo me da es que la dama de honor y el padrino principal tengan una discusión en medio de la ceremonia

Sha – No te preocupes para discutir primero hay que hablarse y Sakura no me habla, además es el día de ustedes no el de nosotros

Eri – Lo sé, pero no platicaremos así en más de un mes

Sha – No me dejo ni explicarle lo que paso con el doctor, la amo Eriol y si en tres años no la olvide, jamás lo haré, pero tiene razón, yo cometo idioteces y ella es la que sufre mas, decido que es mejor para ella no estar juntos y pierde a mi hijo, compro una compañía por capricho y ella vuelve a recordar malos momentos, me acuesto con alguien más y ella es la que más sufre

Eri – En eso tienes razón, pero sufrirá mas si no solucionan las cosas pronto, ella se irá mañana en la mañana, ni siquiera esperara a su padre y a su tía, así que debe ser pronto

Sha – Tratare de hablar con ella después de los brindis de los padrinos

Eri – Mientras tanto, no desearía pedirte este favor, pero…

Mientras que con la novia

Sak – Estas hermosa Tomoyo – Dijo a la joven que vestía de blanco, un vestido que al frente no tenia escote ya que el cuello era al cuello, pero dejando ver prácticamente toda la espalda, apenas se podía distinguir donde terminaba el vestido y desde la piel, la falda no era esponjada y sin cauda pero el velo le dejaba una cauda de medio metro

Tom – Esa es la idea, no quisiera que Eriol no se casara conmigo – Le contesto a la joven vestida de violeta claro, a falda del atuendo era largo y en corte en A, la parte de arriba era un escote en ojal.

Sak – Claro que no te dejara es un gran caballero que te ama

Tom – Eso espero porque yo lo hago… un momento, no me puedo casar

Sak – ¿A qué te refieres?

Tom – Me falta el… - En eso llamaron a la puerta – Puedes

Sak – Si – Al abrir se encontró con el castaño – Shaoran ¿Qué deseas?

Sha – Eriol le mando esto a Tomoyo, un regalo antes de la boda y según dijo el último detalle de arreglo

Sak – Bien yo se lo daré – Tomando un pequeño costalito de terciopelo que era del color del cabello del prometido

Sha – Me retiro – Al cerrar la puerta

Sak – Lo mando Eriol

Tom – Perfecto es lo que me prometió la mamá de Eriol – Lo abrió dejando ver una cadena de plata que tenia al final un dije con un zafiro rodeado de diamantes – Dijo que tenía el detalle final del vestido – Se lo puso quedando el zafiro en la espalda y se veía perfecto – Es divino, se supone que es reliquia de la familia así que es de parte de toda la familia de Eriol, ocurre algo

Sak – Te pareces tanto a mi madre el día de su boda

Tom – No es para tanto

Sak – Cuando salíamos a compra con ella fácilmente pensaban que eras su hija

Tom – Pero con solo ver tus ojos sabía que eras su hija… Sakura pero no creo que es lo que tienes, si es algo pero no todo

Sak – Shaoran

Tom – Ve con él, es uno de los días más felices de mi vida así que no quiero que estés triste

Sak – No te preocupes, yo me marchare pronto ya nada podemos hacer o más bien ya no deseo seguir sufriendo, así que me marchare en la madrugada

Tom – Es lo que no deseo, pero bueno es tu decisión


	11. Kero

Capitulo 9

Kero

La ceremonia fue muy bella y emotiva, Tomoyo era escoltada por su madre y por el hombre más cercano de su familia Touya. La recepción se hizo en un hotel donde casi todos tenían una habitación fue tranquila y se realizo el brindis del padrino y dama de honor, después de esto, Sakura salió y camino un rato y camino por el jardín del hotel

– Finalmente te encuentro

Sak – Shaoran

Sha – Quiero hablar contigo

Sak – Esta bien, pero aquí no, no desearía que nos vieran y arruinar el día de Tomoyo – El chico asintió y fueron en silencio hasta la habitación de la joven – ¿De qué deseas hablar?

Sha – No deseo perderte Sakura

Sak – Sin embargo, no puedo seguir aquí Shaoran – El chico no pudo aguantar más el impulso y la beso

Sha – Solo déjate llevar

Sak – Shaoran – Ella cerró los ojos para besar al chico que estaba con ella una rato más tarde estaban los dos abrazados algo agitados

Sha – No sabes cuánto extrañaba tu piel, tu cuerpo – Dijo besando su cuello y subiendo hasta llegar a la boca – Tus besos, te amo tanto

Sak – Y yo te amo a ti – Dijeron entre besos al terminar se abrazaron y cerraron los ojos, media hora después la chica abrió los ojos y se levanto, tomo una hoja y escribió algo dejándolo al lado del joven – Lo siento tanto Shaoran – Se vistió tomo unas maletas y se fue al aeropuerto.

Una hora más tarde el joven abrió los ojos para ver una hoja de color rosa y con una esencia conocida, era un olor a flores de cerezo. Vio a su alrededor y no quedaban rastros de que su amada

Sha – Sakura – Tomo la carta y la leyó:

_Shaoran:_

_ No sabes lo difícil que es esto para mi, te amo con todo mi corazón, me ha entregado a ti tantas veces pero siempre hasta el alma, las cosas pasan por una razón, aun recuerdo tu rostro cuando supiste que estuve embarazada y como te pusiste cuando supiste que lo había perdido, deseas un hijo más que nada y no podré ser yo quien te lo de, no podré ser yo quien rompa un lazo tan importante, es por eso que me marcho, si un día quieres verme sabes donde estaré._

_ Y si es que un día decides querer verme, solo piensa esto, yo desearía que esta noche fuera el recuerdo más bello que tenemos el uno del otro, te amo Shaoran Li._

_ Siempre tuya_

_ Sakura Kinomoto_

Sha – Mi bella flor

Mientras que horas más tarde en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio una joven llego, no esperaba que nadie llegara por ella, después de todo, su familia se encontraba en Londres… ese lugar donde tantas cosas habían pasado, no todas muy agradables.

– Espera

Sak – Darién

Dar – Aun queda una conversación pendiente

Sak – Ahora no por favor

Dar – Yo creo que me debes una buena explicación

Sak – Ya te lo dije no te amo

Dar – Una oportunidad mas es lo que te pido

Sak – Una oportunidad que no llevara a nada, por favor basta

Dar – Es por Li

Sak – ¿Como lo sabes?

Dar – Yo, fui a visitarte a Londres y te vi con él, incluso una tal Mina me pidió mi ayuda, pero preferí volver a Japón y si tú volviste ahora es que algo paso y tengo una nueva oportunidad

Sak – Esta bien

Dos meses habían pasado y Sakura se encontraba limpiando su escritorio, era algo difícil pero lo tenía que hacer, no deseaba tener que encontrarse de nuevo con Shaoran.

Jefe – Señorita Sakura está segura de esto, si lo desea le doy un aumento pero…

Sak – No se trata del dinero señor Tendo es solo que ya puedo estar aquí, además yo misma supervise a la persona que ocupara mi puesto

Jefe – No hablo de eso sabe, usted es muy buena en el negocio y la iba a nombrar sucesora

Sak – Me siento muy honrada es solo que… no planeaba decírselo pero tengo un pasado con el nuevo dueño de la empresa y simplemente no puedo seguir aquí, aunque me guste tenerlo tanto como mi jefe, además espero que ahora que no hay una relación en la oficina, realmente podamos ser amigos

Jefe – Esta bien, entonces ahora que nos veamos me llamara Rioga

Sak – Solo si usted me llama Sakura

Rioga – Es un trato

Sak – Bien amigo de hora de irme, si desea algo sabe donde vivo y mi numero

Rioga – Si lo sé, y lo mismo digo

El sábado siguiente antes del medio día Sakura acaba de comer cuando llamaron a la puerta, era un repartidor

Sak – Si

Repartidor – La señorita Sakura Kinomoto – La chica asintió – Podría ver alguna identificación con foto – Al joven le mostró una credencial – Bien firme aquí para recibir el paquete

Sak – Y de donde viene

Repartidor – De Londres

Sak – ¿Y donde esta? – Pregunto al terminar de firmar

Repartidor – Espere – Fue al camión y trajo una caja de mascotas en la cual estaba un lindo perro miel

Sak – Kero, hermoso – Sacando al perro de la caja y acariciándolo

Repartidor – También esto – Sacando una caja un poco pesada

Sak – Gracias – Y el joven se retiro – Entra Kero, me seras de compañía ahora que estoy sola – La chica metió las cajas y abrió la de cartón viendo una bolsa de comida, algunos juguetes y platos del perro además de una nota

_ Espero que no te moleste quedarte con el pero es que yo ya no puedo tenerlo en Londres por más tiempo._

_ Shaoran Li_

Sak – Supongo que es alérgica o no le gustan los perros

– O dejas la puerta abierta y necesitas alguien que te cuide

Sak – ¿Qué haces aquí Shaoran?

Sha – Buscando casa… le prometí a una bella mujer que viviría en Japón y trato de cumplirlo, no sabes de algún lugar donde pueda quedarme

Sak – ¿Y Mina?

Sha – El día que fuiste por tus cosas, fuimos al obstetra, muy a su pesar y creo que te hubiera gustado verle la cara, sabes, si estaba embarazada, pero para que fuera mío, debía de tener minino dos meses y solo tenía tres semanas, se sorprendió tanto al ver que de verdad estaba embarazada, supongo que ella lo que quiso fue solo mentir

Sak – Entonces

Sha – Soy todo tuyo, sabía que Mina no tendría un hijo al menos no mío, solo que esta vez tu no me dejaste hablar

Sak – Disculpa

Sha – No importa hermosa

Sak – Sabes, puedes quedarte aquí – Colgándose del cuello del joven y besándolo

Sha – Es lo que esperaba corazón – Correspondiendo el beso y cerrando la puerta

Y fin… muchas gracias a las personas que han estado leyendo este fic, espero que les haya gustado, porque a mí me encanto escribirlo es una historia que comencé hace año y medio y termine hace un mes ya, claro con meses que deje de escribir pero aun así espero que les haya gustado mucho y gracias por su apoyo… y pues recuerden dejar su mensaje y si gustan darme ideas para un nuevo fic… si gustan tomo las sugerencias que me dan y claro las manipulo a mi conveniencia (Jajaja) y realizo nuevas historias que espero les gusten

Y FELIZ NAVIDAD y espero que se la pasen con todos sus seres queridos.


End file.
